Watch What You Wish For
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Naraku accidentally wishes Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome to the future with the Jewel! What's worse is that they can't use the Well. Can a retarded Rin and the group find a way to bring them back before Kagome loses it completely? New and improved!
1. The Wish

Oh goodie, I finally redid the other crap I had posted up before, maybe now I will, after long last get more reviews!

I don't and never will own Inu-yasha. I'm sad, although not as sad as never owning Naruto.

Watch what you wish for

Chapter 1

A crescent moon sat in the peaceful starry sky, but down on the ground it was a different story…

"DIE NARAKU!" Inu-yasha roared while swinging his sword around like a maniac. Naraku cackled and dodged the move entirely then spewed miasma out at Inu-yasha, engulfing him in purple smoke.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome bellowed at him for the sixtieth time in a row even though Inu-yasha might have just stubbed a toe or something.

Inu-yasha ran out of the miasma covering his nose, "I'm fine Kagome don't get so worked up, jeez."

"Out of my way." Sesshomaru ordered and pushed Inu-yasha aside, then took a swing at Naraku with his Tokijin.

Naraku dodged it again and flew high into the air, "Ha, it's useless!" Naraku said evilly, "I've got a 'new' barrier, there's nothing you can do now, MWAHAHAHA!"

Inu-yasha growled, "Man, not again! I just finished destroying the last one!"

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled for no apparent reason.

"Oh god! Put that woman out of her misery!" Sesshomaru suggested in annoyance and turned to Inu-yasha who glared at him.

"Shut up damn it! It's her way of cheering me on!" He snapped and stomped angrily towards Naraku who was still in the sky, "Come down why don't you, lets fight like real demons do!" He snarled while waving Tetsuaiga(sp) furiously above his head.

Suddenly he heard Kagome scream, "RAH!" he grunted and swung the red Tetsuaiga at Naraku and his 'special' barrier, noticing it broke the barrier he turned to see what had happened to Kagome, "Are you alright Kagome?!"

"Yeah, just tripped on my shoelace." She said and smiled.

"WHA?" Inu-yasha sputtered, "That's it!?"

While Kagome and Inu-yasha were bickering at each other Naraku noticed a small shiny object laying uncared for on the ground beside the two fighting love birds, he liked shiny objects, especially the object that Kagome had dropped. Naraku took this opportunity to snatch it up and with one swift movement completed the jewel.

"MWAHAHA!" He cackled, "At last I have it, the Shikon No Tama!"

If anyone had taken the time to notice they would have seen Sesshomaru pop a vein in frustration, "You Fool! You let him get the last jewel shard! Now he has the whole thing!" he snapped angrily at Kagome who stopped fighting with Inu-yasha and swallowed, then smacked a hand to her face.

"That doesn't matter, since im killing him right now anyway!" Inu-yasha grumbled, and got ready to do the wind scar.

"Seriously," Naraku cocked an eyebrow, "you've said you were going to finish me off every time we've met... and I don't feel very dead. Actually, I feel very alive right now, and look, I have the jewel, haha!" he egged and started swinging the jewel above his head so they all could see.

"Ack, you get me so pissed!" Kagome grumbled angrily and stomped a foot down on the ground, "You know, if we were fighting in the future right now I'd blast you down with a M16!"

"What's that?" Naraku asked curiously.

"A really good gun." Kagome replied.

"Wow, I wish we could all go to the future." Naraku reported while grasping the jewel tightly with stars in his eyes.

'Oh no, idiot, look what you did! Why do I keep getting involved with complete dorks?" Sesshomaru growled and pointed at the jewel in Naraku's hands. It was reacting to his wish!

Chapter end

Yes, as you can see, it hasn't really changed much, but whatever, _now_ it explains it a bit more right :)?


	2. Pink Light

Second chapter, please leave a review! Wow, my first posted Fanfic is pretty pitiful isn't it O.o?

I don't own Inu-yasha, live with it.

Watch what you wish for

Chapter 2

With a flash of pink light, Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku vanished…

Group 2 

"Kagome, Inu-yasha!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo chorused out when they could finally get through the spirit shield stopping them from joining the fight.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken called as well. "Where'd they all go?" Jaken asked as he looked around the empty battlefield.

Miroku shrugged and took a step forward, "I don't know," he looked down, "but they completed the Shikon No Tama."

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"Because, I just stepped on it." He reported and picked it up from off the ground. They all looked at it in wonder, until Jaken piped up with an interesting question, "Why is everything evil always pink?"

Group 2 

"Ow Kagome, watch were you put your feet!" Inu-yasha flinched and tried to remove Kagome's foot from his groin, "Where's Naraku?"

"GET-OFF-OF-ME!" Sesshomaru ordered and began to shove Kagome off his back so he could stand up.

"Waahh, why is it pitch black all of sudden?" Kagome whined in confusion while trying to get off of Sesshomaru. Suddenly they all saw a blinding bright light coming towards them.

"Oh no!" Inu-yasha cried, a tone of fear and despair in his voice. "It's the light, nooo this is the end!" he slapped both hands to his head and started to whimper and shake violently.

"Quiet Inu-yasha, it's not the light!" Sesshomaru grumbled angrily and kicked him hard in the side with his only free leg that Kagome wasn't laying on.

"I don't wanna die yet, No!" he screamed again as the light came closer and he started shaking his hands in front of him.

"Inu-yasha, I don't think were dead, yet." Kagome reported as the light started to engulf them.

"Oh what a world I'm only two hundred! Why, WHY?!" He continued to wail and shake fiercely.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome and Sesshomaru snapped angrily at the pitiful sight of a whimpering Inu-yasha before them and the next thing they knew, they were in a park, lying on the grass.

A car zoomed by behind them making Sesshomaru jump, ever so slightly. He looked around and saw a wooden bench a couple feet away from him, behind it was a group of thick green trees, _"So little trees, what is this place?"_

"Are we in your time Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked, now acting like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, and we're near my shrine too. We can go down the well… I hope." She replied. Then she realized something, Inu-yasha had black hair, and what's even more surprising, and alittle disturbing, is that Sesshomaru did too!

Inu-yasha seemed to have noticed this as well and gave an evil grin towards Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sesshomaru," He started, "have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Sesshomaru swallowed in silent worry. Seeing Inu-yasha with black hair was bad enough proof to what he might be as well, but the way he was grinning at him was all too much.

"AAAIIIEEE!!!!" Sesshomaru screamed, and started tugging at his black hair. "NUUU, I'M HUMAN!"

Kagome slapped a hand to her face and shook her head, _"Lets hope the Well works." _

Chapter end

Yep, back then I wrote very short chapters and very OOC characters, yep...yep...yeah. Please review!


	3. HUMAN?

This is the third Chapter please think nice thoughts when you read it because I know it sucks XD always remember, happy thoughts.

I don't own Inu-yasha and I shall never own Naraku…..Oh what a world!!

Watch What You Wish For

Chapter 3

They basically all sat there for who knows how long with Sesshomaru whimpering to himself under a nearby tree until two policemen stopped by…

"We hear you three have been sitting here for hours doing nothing at all, some people are worried about you." The first policeman with a long beard said, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah were all just fine!" Kagome reported while standing up quickly, leaving Inu-yasha still sitting on the ground next to her.

"You sure?" The second policeman with a uni-brow asked, "You don't look ok, I mean, that kid sitting right next to you has a deformed head, almost looks like dog ears." He informed. Inu-yasha looked up at him and growled causing the policeman to slowly back away.

"Absolutely, never been better!" Kagome replied while rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "Oh um, yeah your right he was born with a deformity and believes he's from another time, hehe…"

"What?" Inu-yasha asked annoyed. "I don't have a defor- OW!" Kagome kicking him in the shins cut him off.

"Play along Inu-yasha!" She hissed.

"Err…yeah," He started, "Yeah, when I was born the castle maids recoiled in fear and ran away, I was so sad." He pouted and started to sob on Kagome's shoulder as she patted him on the back.

"He's really emotional about it." She whispered quietly.

"I see" The second cop said as he stepped back a few more paces.

"What about that guy?" The first policeman asked and pointed to Sesshomaru, "Why is he mumbling to himself and rocking under that dead tree over there?"

"Oh… hehe…him?" Kagome stumbled while trying to think of a good excuse. "oh he... he just escaped from an insane asylum." She added quietly and nodded to the shocked cops who both gasped.

"I see what you mean." The first cop said again and looked at the second cop.

"Well….I see you have your hands erm…full." The second cop said loudly, trying to be heard over sesshomaru's constant moaning in the background. "We'll leave you to looking after them then, good bye." And they left with little more then a trot.

"Few, glad that's over." Kagome said with a sigh of relief and looked over to Inu-yasha who was glaring at her, "What…?"

"DON'T, ever make me do that again Kagome!" Inu-yasha warned.

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving her hand like she didn't care. "Now get Sesshomaru to come to the well with us, we're going to the Well." She retorted and started strutting off in the direction of her shrine.

**Group 2**

"Say Miroku," Shippo started as they sat down on logs in front of a blazing fire under the starry sky, "how do we get them back?" he asked and looked up at Miroku who sighed and looked down at the pink Shikon jewel in his hands.

"I don't know." He replied angrily, "Does it look like I have all the answers?" he asked and started waving his hands around in frustration while Shippo his behind a log.

"I have a plan!" Sango reported, "Why don't we dip the ancient, powerful, legendary, sacred Shikon No Tama in hot oil, that might work!" They all looked at her blankly for a minute, like they were witnessing the first talking gold fish.

"That's a….BRILLIANT IDEA!" Miroku barked out and started clapping his hands happily, "Good job Sango, you can come up with anything!" he stated and started patting Sango on the back as she smiled and blushed at his sweet comments.

"I agree, lets try it." Jaken said and jumped off of the ground in front of the fire, "I'll go get the hot oil."

**Group 1**

"All righty then!" Kagome said standing next to the well with two black haired robed freaks standing next to her, "Who's first?" she asked and slapped her hands together, Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who's first for what?" He asked.

"Jump in." Kagome replied and Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"JUMP IN? I'm not jumping into there, you kidding? My lovely kimono will be rui-AAAHHH!" Sesshomaru cut off as Inu-yasha pushed him in. there was a huge crash as Sesshomaru hit the bottom of the well, "Ooohhh." Sesshomaru moaned as rubbed his back, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU INU-YASHA!" he snarled and started waving an angry fist above his head toward Inu-yasha, who smirked and folded his arms.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" he sneered and stuck out his tongue.

"I don't need an army for you!" Sesshomaru barked back.

"WHAT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Inu-yasha growled and got ready to jump down the well and attack Sesshomaru who sat there looking pleased with himself.

"That's ENOUGH!" Kagome screamed and pulled Inu-yasha down from the well, "The well didn't work, so now what?" She grumbled.

Inu-yasha pondered for a moment and then said casually, "Well maybe Naraku has the jewel so if we find him-" but he was cut off by Kagome who slapped a hand to her forehead in amazement.

"NARAKU!" Kagome shrieked, "I can't believe I totally forgot about him, OMG, he's here, in the future! Com eon we have to find him!" she said and pulled at one of Inu-yasha's dog-ears as she walked off.

"HELLLOOOOO!" Sesshomaru called out at from the bottom of the well, "I can't get out…"

Chapter end

Plz review yall, yeah, I'm a gangster, yo yall diddy jiggy…O.o wtf?!


	4. You Cant Stay Here

You would never guess how hard it is to re-do a story you've already made XD!

I don't own Inu-yasha not even a piece of it... not even a smidge! T.T

Watch What You Wish For

Chapter 4

Three days of trying to find Naraku and a way back to the feudal time with no success they finally gave up…

"Ooh, I'm pooped." Kagome informed as she slouched onto the couch at her house. She quickly laid back her neck on the side of the couch and started rubbing her temples, while moaning, "Three whole days and still no way back to the feudal area!"

"Damn that Naraku." Inu-yasha said and sat down beside her, flicking on the TV and plunking his feet on the coffee table, "We've searched everywhere, I mean, he could be anywhere or he might have even stayed in feudal Japan this is impossible, its so damn annoying."

Sesshomaru walked by and started pacing back and forth, his hand rubbing against his chin in deep thought, trying to think of where Naraku might have run off to, and deliberately getting in the way of Inu-yasha's TV watching. Over the past few days Sesshomaru had slowly gotten over the fact that he was now human and began obsessing over finding and destroying Naraku such as Inu-yasha did. Just then Kagome's mom walked into the room carrying a basket full of laundry in her hands. She noticed the three in the room and formed a look of worry and confusion on her face, "Oh Kagome, I was sure you three had gone back to the feudal, you don't look very good are you sick?" she asked as she started folding laundry on the ground beside the couch.

Kagome sighed and looked down at her mom, "Yeah, we're fine mom, we just need to recoup ourselves for a couple of days before we go and hunt down this mass murderer and arch enemy." She informed and earned a look of udder shock from her mother, who dropped a pair of underwear as she stared at her only daughter, what _did _Kagome do in the feudal area exactly?

"That sounds fun." Her mom encouraged, "Keep up the good work hunny, but you know that we have renovators coming to our house this afternoon and I don't think it's a good idea if you stuck around, you might get in there way. Why don't you take them to school?"

Kagome looked like she had been struck by lightning, "WHAT!?" she yelled and leaped off the couch, making everyone jump, "Mom, I can't take them to school! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well you have to go to school today anyway, you've missed a lot lately and it might be fun for your friends too since they don't have that kind of school in they're time." Her mom replied, going back to her folding.

"Aw man, this isn't going to be a easy day. Fine I guess we will have to manage." Kagome gave in and went to get two new school uniforms from her brother's room.

"Ok, put these on." She said and handed Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha some extra boy's school uniforms from her brother, "Souta can't wear them yet since they're too big so you two can borrow them."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Inu-yasha whined sounding disgusted, "I'm not putting that on, I'll look retarded!" he took the uniform by the sleeve, like he was touching something fowl and disease ridden.

"You already look retarded, Inu-yasha." Sesshomaru said coolly although he too took the uniform by the sleeve.

"Why you little!" Inu-yasha lunged for Sesshomaru but Kagome stopped him the hard way.

"SIT!" She screamed angrily and kicked at Inu-yasha who was twitching in agony on the ground, "Just put them on, were going to...school."

**Group 2**

"Well the hot oil didn't work." Shippo said, rubbing a burn on his hand. They all sat in a circle inside a small room in Kaede's village, in the middle was the hot, very deformed Shikon no Tama, a pot of oil sat next to it.

"Yeah we need a better plan to bring them back." Miroku added and rested his chin in his hands, starring at the jewel.

"What if we carve a happy face in it and say hallelujah." Rin asked, raising her index finger hopefully, only earning a look of complete idiocy from the rest of the group.

"You know, that might just work." Sango said while getting out a knife from Kagome's bag that had been left behind in the tragic 'Naraku's wish' accident.

Chapter end

So there's the very small and crappy fourth chapter, be happy peoples XD!


	5. School Time And Look Who We Find

I know the chapters are really short but all the better so you don't have to read so much. Anyway please tell me how the new and improved fic is by reviewing!

Naraku-yasha I mean inu-yasha isn't mine….yet ¬¬

Watch What You Wish For

Chapter 5

After a bit of trouble with inu-yasha and the uniform they were off on there marry way…

"Damn this uniform," Inu-yasha whined while trying to fix a place that is best not described in words, "it rides up in the crotch and it's all itchy!"

"Inu-yasha that's disgusting, I really didn't need to know that." Kagome hissed as they walked down the sidewalk to the high school, "You can be really wrong sometimes you know, I just don't know what to do with you!" she mumbled as she tried to look like she wasn't with these long black haired freaks beside her since people were starring, starring very oddly.

"Why couldn't the guys uniform be so, free, you know, like the girls uniforms are?" He went on, "Like, look at that," and he pointed to kagome's skirt, her eyes widened at what he was doing, "It's so free, you've got nothing to worry abou-" Inu-yasha never got a chance to finish.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shrieked. Sesshomaru stopped wide-eyed in his tracks as he watched inu-yasha plunge into the ground, going deeper and deeper because of Kagome's continuous sit commands, until finally, she stopped. Inu-yasha couldn't be seen in the deep hole in the cement ground as Kagome fumed off angrily, leaving Sesshomaru standing there looking blankly into the black hole before him.

By the time Sesshomaru and a very bruised inu-yasha arrived at school, it was already after 3rd period. "Oh, there you guys are!" Kagome said cheerfully as she met up with them like nothing had happened before, "Boy do you two look clueless, So yeah this is school." She introduced.

Inu-yasha popped more then five veins at this happy comment, "Hey, I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU KAGOME!" Inu-yasha roared angrily, his fists raised. Some people stopped and stared and some just quickened they're pace to the next class.

"Ugh, I hope it's not about that tiny little incident three whole hours ago." Kagome said with a huff, "Why cant you be a good boy like Sesshomaru?" She asked and patted Sesshomaru on the head, until he gave her a very evil look in which she recoiled and straitened up, "Ahem…well anyway, its lunch so lets both go to the cafeteria and get something to eat." And she started to walk off when…

"Kagome, Kagome!" Hojo called out, and ran to meet her, fallowing him cautiously was a kid dressed in a black hoodie and cargo pants.

Kagome stopped and turned around waving happily at Hojo, "Hi Hojo." She greeted then realized the timid kid behind him. when she tried to make eye contact the kid quickly looked down and hid his face, "Who's that behind you?" she pointed at him and noticed he jumped alittle, "I don't recognize him."

"Oh, he's been staying at my place for about three days now. I Found him in the mall hitting people…" Hojo relied with a smile, the person in black shifted uncomfortably, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru started poking his black cargo pants in awe, "He says his name is….Naraku." Hojo went on cheerfully.

Kagome froze, while Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha grinned evilly at each other, "What." Kagome said more as a statement then a question. She had been looking for Naraku everywhere and all she had to do was go to Hojo's, why was life so cruel? While Kagome was still in complete shock Inu-yasha lunged at Naraku while Sesshomaru took a swing to his head. All at once Naraku dodged it and hid behind a confused Hojo, whimpering.

"I'LL MURDER HIM!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily and pushed a stunned Hojo aside, Naraku quickly scampered into a nearby corner, fidgeting his fingers.

"And I'm going to help!" Inu-yasha added that as they both cornered him into the wall. Naraku game a little squeak and covered his head while trembling all over.

"_Maybe this is why I caught him praying for mercy last night."_ Hojo thought as he watched Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru start cracking they're knuckles in glee.

Kagome snapped out of her shock emotion and filled it with complete hatred. She walked closer to Naraku, "Any last words Naraku?" she asked darkly as all three of them closed in on him. All Naraku could do now was give her, The Puppy Eyes.

Chapter end

I like this chapter XD…


	6. Chocolate Isnt Good For Dogs

For some reason I just cant stop writing small stories XP!

I don't own Inu-yasha -.- I hope you know that by now.

Watch What You Wish For

Chapter 6

Kagome's heart melted as she witnessed Naraku's most evil act, the true power of Naraku, The Puppy Eyes…

Or in this case, the kumo eyes (in Japanese Kumo means spider). Just as Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha were about to rip Naraku limb from limb, Kagome stepped in, "HOLD IT!" she bellowed.

"What now Kagome? Inu-yasha asked angrily as Sesshomaru and he were just inches from Naraku who was huddled in a corner. Kagome walked over to him and to all their surprise, even Hojo's, she hugged him! Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha stood there with their mouths agape, and Naraku gave a sigh of relief, _"Thank you god!"_ he thought and looked up to the heavens, mouthing the words, 'thank you'.

Suddenly Kagome became very serious, she got up and faced Hojo, "Hojo we can take him off your hands, he'll stay at my house." And she smiled.

"Oh o-ok." He replied in his innocent way (I swear he's hiding something ¬¬), still trying to understand what just went on as he left down the now empty school halls.

"As for you two," She said and faced a wide-eyed gaping Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha, "Naraku will play it good from now on, aren't I right Naraku?" She asked calmly but sternly and turned to Naraku who flinched and nodded.

**Group 2**

"hallelujah, hallelujah!" Rin yelled excitedly, while waving her hands in the air. They all once again stood around the jewel, wearing nothing but leaves and hula skirts.

"hallelujah..." Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Jaken repeated, not as enthusiastic.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" Sango snapped angrily and threw her hands into the air, "We've done this a thousand times!" and she stuck her hands on her his, the others stopped flinging their hands in the air as well, except Rin who didn't seem to notice anything else.

"Correction," Jaken added, "two thousand times." And everyone sweat dropped.

"Whatever," Sango screamed waving her hands through the air in frustration nearly slapping Miroku across the head, "lets just find another, better way!"

"HALLELUJAH!" Rin roared out a battle cry, and started dancing around a happy faced jewel.

**Group 1**

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were engulfed into the television while Kagome franticly tried to find something to eat for Naraku who apparently ate an entire meal every five minutes.

"I'm hungry," He whined, "hurry up I want to eat."

Kagome ran franticly around the kitchen looking for more food, "You're eating me out of house and home," Kagome said while digging through the cupboards, "you all are!" She added.

Naraku looked around and saw garbage and boxes everywhere, "What a dump," he said sounding disgusted, "even my castle is nicer then this place and believe me, I'm no design artist." He stated with a laugh.

"I believe you." Kagome said sarcastically, "Anyway we're going through renovations and the workers left a mess, like all workers do, Aha, here you go." She said and handed Naraku an apple and a box of cereal, who ripped it from her hands in excitement.

"Oh, I had this at Hojo's place!" Naraku giggled happily and ate it, box and all.

Kagome's mom walked down stairs, "Oh, another friend Kagome?" She asked cheerfully, although anyway could see the annoyance hidden in her happy expression, "You've brought many home lately, how many more do you plan bring over?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him a friend but- NO Sesshomaru," She cut off, causing her mom to nearly fall down the stairs, "What have I told you about chocolate?!" she huffed angrily at Sesshomaru who had at least three whole bars in his mouth at once.

He looked down sadly and mumbled through chocolate teeth, "Chocolate isn't good for dogs."

"Exactly, now spit it out in the garbage!" Kagome ordered, but instead Sesshomaru just spat out on the spot. She then turned to Inu-yasha who was teasing her fat cat, "Hey Inu-yasha, don't tease the cat!" but all she got was a tongue stuck out at her. Kagome's mom looked at her in pity, Kagome turned back to her mom, rubbing her temples, "Ugh… they're a hand full." Then turned to look at Naraku who was tapping her quietly on the shoulder, "What, what is it? Huh, how could you eat the phone?!

"Poor Kagome." Her mom sighed quietly to herself, and started sweeping up the mess.

"Guess I'll have to go shopping again." She reminded herself as she heard kagome-scolding Naraku about eating inedible objects.

Chapter end

I love Naraku, he's the best in the show in my point of view. I like making Kagome suffer, MWAHAHAHA!


	7. The 5th Day

This is an odd chapter so please bear with me…

I don't own Inu-yasha. Rimiko Takahashi does because she came up with the idea first.

Watch what you wish for

Chapter 7

On the fifth day with Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru's constant arguments and Naraku's non-stop stomach, Kagome reached the point of insanity…

"Hehe haha, we have to find a way back to the feudal area, hehe haha, and quick!" Kagome said to herself as she rocked back and forth behind the couch (she had been doing that a lot lately).

"Talking to yourself again Kagome, not a good sign you know." Inu-yasha said while watching monster truck rallies on TV, suddenly he jumped up and started pointing at it excitedly, "Oh hey, Kagome, this commercial, look!"

"What now!?" Kagome hollered, shooting up from her spot and waving her hands in the air.

Inu-yasha flinched and wiped spit off his cheek, "Wow, say it don't spray it."

"We asked for the news, not the weather!" Naraku piped in while he jumped up and down on the couch eating popcorn (you know, evil demon stuff).

"Anyway, since there's nothing to do, can we go to this night club thing on the TV? It looks really fun, can we go? Can we, huh, huh, huh?" Inu-yasha asked repeatedly as he pointed to the television, "It says we can go?" he pouted.

"Well I've never really been to a nightclub before but sure why not." Kagome reported, now completely sane, "But," She raised her index finger importantly, "you all have to behave!" and she glanced suspiciously over at Naraku.

"Oh, we'll be widdle angels!" Naraku stated and gave an evil grin, which was a sure sign that he was planning something big…

**Group 2**

"Let's throw it into a basket and wizz on it!" Shippo suggested. Once again they all sat around the jewel, thinking up genius ideas in their brilliant noggins.

Miroku tapped his head, thinking, "Or we could play hockey with it." He added.

"These are all great ideas and everything," A voice spoke from behind them, "but only one will work." The whole group quickly turned around just in time to see Kagura and Kanna walking out of the shadows.

"Like what?" Jaken asked giving both of them an evil glare.

"Yeah, what could be better then our wonderful ideas!?" Sango backed up Jaken and Kagura slapped a hand to her face, mumbling things under her breath like, _"Omg, they're all idiots!"_

Kagura rolled her eyes and looked back up to them, they were all looking at her expectantly. "All right, your ideas are retarded and stupid so I'm going to help you out."

"…" Kanna said sounding annoyed, Kagura nodded.

"Tell me about it." She agreed.

Miroku, Rin and the others just looked at them blankly. "Wow, I've never met a stupider person." Jaken mumbled in amazement.

**Group 1**

It was 8:00pm when they arrived at the nightclub.

Sesshomaru looked around in awe, the nightclub was huge and everyone was dancing in the dark, awesome! "Wow!" he mumbled happily (or as happy as he could get), "This is kinda cool."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed as she stared at all of it's glory in amazement, "Your right."

Inu-yasha smiled proudly, "Yeah I'm the one who suggested coming here so give me praise!"

Naraku nodded, "This was a great idea coming from you Inu-yasha, good job!" he smirked at the evil look Inu-yasha shot him.

It was 10:00Pm when it all happened…

"INU-YASHA!?" Kagome called out. She was in the middle of a bunch of sluty girls dancing about, her complete group was all gone, she was lost and they were lost, this was a perfect idea Inu-yasha! "Were are you, Sesshomaru, Naraku!?" She called again while passing the stage were a person was singing their lungs out. Just then there was a loud bang and a whole bunch of smoke appeared on the stage, dancing there, with the singer, was Sesshomaru.

Chapter end 

I liked this chapter :) kinda funny!


	8. Kagura's Bright idea

Ok last chapter :D hope you've enjoyed my little story. Please leave comments!

I don't own inu-yasha -sniff-. 

Watch what you wish for

Chapter 8

Final chapter

"OMG!" Kagome squealed and put her hand to her mouth, "Sesshomarus dancing with Britney Spears!" …

"Yeah, and then Kagome and I sliced his sorry ass in half!" giggled Inu-yasha, he was sitting in the middle of a circle of listeners while he told his gruesome battle stores.

"OMG! And inu-yashas telling everyone about the fudel area, oh what a world!" She cried in worry, placing the back of her hand on her forehead and leaning on a table dramatically.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Naraku cackled while standing on a table with a huge crowd of Goths roaring in front of him, "YES, go find me this 'M16' thing and steal all the desserts in the country! Now GO MY MINIONS, MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HOLY HELL!" Kagome screamed again, her eyes nearly flinging out of her skull. "Narakus recruiting more minions to steal a gun and more food! WHAT **_IS_** THIS WORLD COMING TO?!"

**Group 2**

"Ok then… so we've tried fifty different ways to get Inu-yasha and Kagome back, now what?" Sango asked Kagura and Kanna angrily.

"And lord Sesshomaru!" Rin added happily (nobody cares about Naraku T.T!).

"Yeah, like to name a few," Shippo started…

"-putting it in hot oil,

- hallelujahing it,

-burying it,

-burning it,

-telling it bad jokes, and good jokes,

-telling it stores!!

-teaching it math

-AND EVEN JUMPING ON IT, WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO DO!?"

"..." Kanna sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Well there's one this you haven't tried." Kagura mumbled lazily, looking at her nails. They all looked at her hopefully, she looked up at them all and rolled her eyes like _Omg, they're all such retards_, "Wish them back?" She suggested.

They looked at her blankly for a moment until Miroku broke the silence "...THAT'S RETARDED!" He roared and looked at her like she was crazy.

Kagura sighed, "Glad you like it."

Jaken shook his head, grumbling, "It's stupid and idiotic, but it's worth a try."

**Group 1**

Just when Kagome thought her life was over there was a huge flash of light and Inu-yasha, Naraku, Kagome, and Sesshomaru vanished, leaving everyone in the nightclub wondering what the heck had just happened.

"NO!" Sesshomaru whined as they hit fudal ground again. He looked at his hair and claws, "I'm demon again!" he cried and pouted.

"And I never got my M16." Naraku sighed, looking sadly down at his feet.

"Oh thank you GOD!" Kagome bellowed and flopped to the ground, "Feudal ground, oh sweet feudal ground!" And she kissed it.

"See, what did I tell you?" Kagura told a gaping, open-mouthed Miroku. She smirked and went to comfort a sobbing Sesshomaru.

Inu-yasha looked around surprised, sitting on the ground in a puppy way and smiled, "I've come back to life!" He reported giddily.

"…" Was all Kanna could say.

The End 

By Brooke M (Kyuubi Madness)

Finished my very crappy but semi funny Inu-yasha Fanfic! Anyway if you liked this story then you'll most definitely think my other Inu-yasha fic is funny. Believe me, its better then this! The fic is about what happens when Sesshomaru finds himself in Kagome's time, he fights deadly hoses for heaven's sake! Its called Sesshomaru's Future Filled Adventure! Check it out!


End file.
